Split: Reincarnation
Split: Reincarnation is the recap show that originally aired on March 16, 2011. The first recap show created for Split, it was notable in its attempt to present the events of Season 1 in a linear fashion. Julietfan2626 intended the special to "bring new viewers up to date—but which current viewers will also find illuminating". Split: Reincarnation On September 22, 2004 - Oceanic Flight 815 took off from Sydney, Australia and headed to LAX, Los Angeles. There were 324 passengers on board. When the plane crashed, it split up into four parts. The cockpit, the fuselage, the tail section and another part, a part that was found by nobody else. A small part of the fuselage containing 16 people; Abigail, Alex, Anya, Charlotte, Darien, Elliot, Emma, Hassan, James, Joe, Josh, Melissa, Michelle, Olivia, Samantha and William. Throughout their time on the island, not all of them survived. So far, Joe Robertson and Hassan Bahar have both passes away after being murdered. After the first person's death (Joe) the group decided that it wasn't safe to live in the jungle anymore, so they left for the beach. When they got their, they got two new arrivals that were found in the jungle by 3 members of the camp - they were Olivia Taylor and Thomas Bull. They all lived happily for a while, but they came across some difficulties. Darien became obsessed about finding his sister because he was certain she killed his parents - but it was soon discovered by him that it was in fact himself that killed them - making him put his sanity into question. There was also a woman who arrived on the island in a submarine, Vanessa Widmore. She kidnapped a group of the survivors and tried to kill one of them, Alex, who had been previously kidnapped by the natives on the island. However she was soon killed by Thomas when she questioned his identity because there was no records of him anywhere. Thomas shot Vanessa to protect his secret from the group after she shot and killed Hassan. But... his secret didn't last very long. James was soon confronted by a native; Juliet Burke. She warned him that Thomas wasn't who he said he was and that he was dangerous. Thomas then found out about this so he reacted - he kidnapped Anya and took her back to his camp. Anya soon found another woman at his camp, Ji Yun, a woman who landed her plane on the island when she lost control of it. The rest of Anya's camp went out to look for her but there was no luck. Except... Samantha, Emma and Michelle found a metal wall and floor in the jungle. As days past, Thomas grew impatient and decided it would be best just to kill Anya and Ji. A member of his group, Rebecca, wasn't happy, so she helped the girls escape (but only if she could go with them). They came to an agreement and then they all fled in the night to find Ji's plane. And finally, Elliot got sick sometime halfway through his time on the island. No body knows why and how they can stop it. Elliot was a man who blackmailed his neighbour after he found out that she had stolen a child - but it was in fact much worse than that. Olivia, the neighbour, bought a baby off a drug addict and then killed the drug addict 3 years later when she attacked the family to get the baby back. Aparently, Olivia doesn't remember being a neighbour to Elliot, but Elliot sure remembers her. Samantha, Elliot's daughter then finds out that Elliot blackmailed Olivia - and she didn't seem too happy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Recap shows